It is well known for “jobbers” to provide “collision centers” (a.k.a. body shops) with supplies, such as paint, sandpaper, tape, etc. Typically the ordering process is as follows. The jobber (which can be an independent or a company owned store) receives the order from the collision center (a.k.a. “customer”) by phone or fax, fills the order and delivers the order to the customer.
Discussion will now be made about the particular products involved and why they tend not to be sold any other way than ordered through local jobbers at the local level. The products under discussion are heavy, hazardous and flammable. After being sold, the unused portions become hazardous waste. Because of shipping charges and government regulations, to date it has been unrealistic to sell outside one's local area. So that made internet selling not very appealing.